User talk:Londogne/Storyline
i was ask to edit the story about the gallerian slave and there home and i just made a story along those parameters i was given if you don't like that you should have given some idea that it was a story template could you please link it wasperi for name sake it sounds like a another story name on the how are you and moveing house stuff how was Afghanistan hi siqar was here or as they say spiting in the wind can blow back at you find a rope to piss down and up i have to prove my manly girly stuff so here go,,,,,,,,,,,,,,s would you help me build up the wiki your ideas are welcome my ideas first we could play the parts of our fantasy and crew a ship with each member of memory gama like a merger of minds that way we get to know how the wiki team performs with treklady and captain redding boldly going ,,,,,, and finding some story personalty story encounters with alien this way the story could e...volve i starting with a story templates and a community story channel to different part of the ship other ships or transporting to others part in the story plot so theres a shared point of view when things get out of control i could play londogne you could play treklady and so on like crystal cave on star trek a bit of ego building and healthy dose of destruction could bring us together and destroy the gama as we Know it live long and peace to all =The Designer= 1st off, cool user page...I may borrow a line of code here or there. Next, do you think my Star Trek: Legacy would be a good candidate for this time-period? The tech level is appropriate ie. post Nemesis, VOY:Endgame tech has spread throughout all 4 quadrants. Every ship has transwarp and a few are working with Slipstream or Fold-Space. Type-XVI Phasers and subatomic disruptors are all over the place. The Alpha Quadrant is still "Home Base", but this story really expands into other dimensions rather than time-line or other Quadrants. In particular, we have Fluidic Space owned by Species 8472 and Solidic Space owned by the Wyrqux. A few appearances by the Anti-matter Universe from ST:TOS may pop up here or there. Other than that...every other story and universe is fair game. Ship-wise, we start with the Hyperion class, but later move onto the Worldship and Legacy class. Oh, we have the scary TNG Borg again, VOY Borg were not worth assimilating, so they were annilihated following Endgame by Species 8472. There is a distinct difference between early Borg cubes and later Borg cubes, check the production stills. My crew is still being compiled, but I have 4 characters planned. If not, the mirror version Allies would be my next idea to be submitted. I am trying to get Legacy story going, but it's like starting a freight train - College Finals don't help any either. It is the story of the de-militarized Federation once again under the threat of attack by a superior force. Difference is, this time they made their own worst enemy. The main character, a Michael Atreides, basically discovers the info while...You can read the story yourself. I hope that I am sounding more coherent than others, no ridicule intended. Wakachukie 20:11, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Just a Thought... I am the author of the fanon Star Trek: Conflict. It has currently progressed into the early 25th century and I am hoping to have several users' characters appear as part of the story. If you would so like, please make it known on my talkpage. Thank you. Bookworm1138 02:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC)